


Forgiveness

by BurntMilkSlade



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Devil, Cumshot, Dice is kind of an asshole in this, Hermaphrodite!Devil, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, The Devil is in heat, Top Dice, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntMilkSlade/pseuds/BurntMilkSlade
Summary: It's a few weeks after Cuphead and Mugman defeat King Dice and the Devil, and Dice is angry about a certain comment made by the Devil. Perhaps an unfortunate onset of heat will make him change his mind.





	Forgiveness

          The Devil mewled weakly, trying to stay quiet as he rested his head on his arms. Dice was on the other side of the room, tidying up some paperwork, and he didn’t want his pathetic noises of heat to be heard by the taller toon. Of course, it was just his luck as Dice turned to him.

          “...Y’all right over there?” he murmured blankly.

          It seemed King Dice only thought the furry beast was crying instead of suppressing the urge to jump up and rut against anything for relief. It was understandable why he thought that; those two brats had only defeated them a few weeks before. Judging by Dice’s voice, he didn’t seem to particularly care if the Devil was crying or not. He was probably still angry at him about that ‘good-for-nothing lackey’ comment.

          The Devil merely wheezed in response and squeezed his legs together. Why the hell did he have to go into heat at a time like this? It’s not like Dice would help him, and in this situation, he wasn’t exactly sure his voice would be strong enough for any orders he could have given for his former right hand man to just leave him alone in his office for a while. He twitches an ear as he listens to Dice approaching.

          A stack of papers is roughly set down on the corner of the desk and Dice leans on his hands against the edge of the desk. “Y’gonna answer or are ya too good to answer a ‘good-for-nothing lackey’ now?” Dice’s voice is harsh and it sends a shiver down the Devil’s spine, half out of fear, half out of...he isn’t exactly sure.

          “Well?!” Dice slams one of his hands down on the wood of the desk, causing the Devil to lift his head ever so slightly.

          “...can’t…” he whines, moving his arms down to hug his legs to keep them together. He could see Dice tip his head in confusion out of the corner of his eye.

          “Whaddya mean ya can’t?” This time his voice lacked the hostile edge, but it was obvious he was still trying to seem angry over his confusion. The Devil didn’t answer for what seemed like forever, and King Dice got angry again, grabbing his good horn and pulling his head up further to look at him. The Devil watched as Dice’s face morphed from anger back into confusion, then suddenly, shock.

          “A-Are ya…?” He trailed off, letting go of the horn. The Devil took a moment, before nodding weakly. King Dice sighed and crossed his arms, his face reddening slightly. “Jeez…

          “Guess I gotta help ya out then…” he muttered, refusing to look at his former boss. The Devil perked up slightly in surprise, but Dice quickly retorted with, “But don’t think this means I’ve forgiven ya!”

          At that, the Devil eagerly nodded, turning in his chair to face Dice. Dice, however, rolled his eyes. Too easy. He leaned forward and started by grabbing the Devil’s legs, using them to move him to lay on his back, before pulling them apart, earning a soft mewl from him. He noted that the fur between the Devil’s legs was nearly soaked. Dice hummed and ran a couple of fingers over the wet fur, causing the Devil to jump in surprise, before whining.

          Well, fuck. He could actually feel his trousers beginning to tighten and he let out an embarrassed huff. Dice removed his gloves, noting the soft pink stain on the fingers of one of them, before shoving his fingers between the Devil’s sharp teeth.

          “Suck.” he orders roughly, pressing his growing tent against the wet fur. The Devil flattened his ears, before obeying the command, running his tongue over and between the fingers intruding his mouth. “Good boy.”

          When he deemed his fingers wet enough, he pulled them from the Devil’s mouth, before moving them down between his legs, rubbing at what felt like vulva, then the underside of the bright red cock that was starting to poke out from dark fur. “Y’know, I never woulda thought ya had lady parts too. If I knew, maybe I woulda helped ya with this more often.” He hummed with an amused chuckle, watching as his former boss squirmed and panted. “Hey, _Boss_ ~...” he suddenly says, catching the Devil’s attention.

          Making sure the hazy yellow eyes were trained on him, King Dice pressed one finger into the soft pussy, earning a shocked moan as the Devil throws his head back over the armrest. Dice chuckles again, rubbing his inner walls and pressing inside as far as he can, feeling the hole tighten around his knuckles. “Interestin’.” he murmurs. Funny, he can actually feel his anger start to dissipate as he watches the Devil try to buck his hips in a feeble attempt to pull the finger in deeper. He looked so helpless, and it made Dice almost feel powerful again.

          Slowly, he started thrusting the single finger in and out, forcing a cry of pleasure out of the Devil. “Yer really sensitive when yer in heat, huh?” he asked. When he didn’t receive an answer, he furrowed his brow and paused in his ministrations, earning a weak whine of need from deep in the Devil’s throat. “Ya gotta answer me, or we ain’t goin’ nowhere.” he nearly barks. Quickly, the Devil begins nodding. “Y-yeah…”

          “Yeah, what?” Dice purrs, a grin finding itself on his face. He shifts his finger slightly in order to force an answer from the beast. “Yeah, ‘m s-sensitive...in...in heat…” he breathes. Dice watches as the Devil moves his arms up to hide his face in his embarrassment, but Dice uses his free hand to push the arms up above his head. It was a bit awkward, given how the Devil’s horns were in the way, but he didn’t care.

          “Ah-ah-ah, no hidin’ from me, _Boss_.” he murmurs as he presses a second finger in. “I wanna see how desperately ya want me to fuck ya.”

          The Devil shakes, drool beginning to drip down his lip and he tries to buck his hips again. He is unable to do so, however, due to the strength Dice is using to hold him down, and he nearly sobs with need. “There it is…” Dice hums. Before long, he starts scissoring his fingers, ignoring the Devil’s initial yelps of pain that soon morph into breathy moans.

          “F-Fuck, Dice…” he wheezes, squeezing his eyes shut.

          “Hm?”

          “Jus’...p-put it the fuck in…”

          Dice smirks. “My _pleasure_ , Boss.” With that, he pulls his fingers out with a wet pop, before he grabs the Devil’s hips to turn him over. He adjusts him so his chin is resting on one armrest, while his cock is pressed uncomfortably against the other. The Devil whines once more as he listens to Dice unbuttoning his trousers. Something hard and warm prods at his leg as Dice yanks at his tail, pulling it up. “Ass up, Boss. I gotta get a good angle in ya.”

          The order is quickly obliged, and the Devil begins to move as if to press against Dice’s cock, but another rough pull on his tail stops him. He hears Dice hum in thought, almost as if he were inspecting something closely. “I’ve got an idea. Suck on these again.” he suddenly says, shoving his fingers back into his mouth. He obeys, trying to make a show out of it in order to hurry Dice up so he can finally get some relief, but Dice hardly pays any attention as he shoves his cock down into the throbbing red pussy.

          The Devil cries out in pleasure around the fingers, and Dice winces slightly as he feels one of the Devil’s fangs cut into them. “F-fuck, yer tight.” he huffs, rubbing at the underside of the tail. “This is fuckin’ incredible, if ‘m honest…” He doesn’t move, but instead rubs the inside of the beast’s cheek to remind him of the task he was given. Quickly, the Devil returns to sucking on the fingers until Dice pulls them away again.

          “Nice job...Now let’s see how this’ll feel.” The statement caught the Devil’s attention and his peered over his shoulder with a look of dazed confusion on his face. Dice merely smirked, before pressing a finger into the Devil’s asshole. Immediately, he felt the beast’s walls tighten even further around his cock and Dice let out a low hum of pleasure. Slowly, he begins to thrust in and out of the Devil’s pussy, moving his finger in time with each thrust.

          “F-Fuuh…” the Devil breathes, trying to swear through the pleasure currently pooling in his groin. “Fuck...D-Dice, hard...er…” he pleads, pressing back onto the King’s cock. Dice instead slows down and thrusts more gently. “N-No, Dice…”

          “I didn’t hear a ‘please’ in there.” Dice retorts, moving so slowly he could see the Devil’s face warp to show his agonizing need.

          “Sh...it...p-please! Please, D-Dice!” he suddenly yowls, his feet scrabbling at the floor in an attempt to stand up and push back on Dice as hard as he can. “Please, what?”

          He was getting tired of this...If he wasn’t currently immobilized by pleasure and the heavier man pressing down on him, he would have stood up then and there to storm away and finish himself off. But, this felt way better than anything he could have done himself...He never thought anything could get as deep inside him as Dice’s cock was in this moment.

          “Please...f-fuck me harder...Please...I n-need it, Dice…” he whined, trying to reach down and palm at his own cock to relieve the pressure building up in his abdomen. Dice smirked and moved his hand from the Devil’s tail, in order to grab his arm, and pin it behind his back with the other. “Well, look’t how far down Lucifer himself has stooped. Beggin’ his former lackey to fuck him. ’s almost pathetic.”

          Nonetheless, Dice obliged, speeding up in pace, and thrusting as hard as he could manage. He felt the chair shift several times beneath them, threatening to fall over, but as the Devil’s whiny moans started echoing throughout the office, Dice found he didn’t care.

          He started to feel overcome with so much pleasure that he couldn’t keep up his snarky statements, and focused all his energy on fucking the beast beneath him. Soon, he felt the Devil tighten around him again, and he watched as the furry back stiffened and his tail straightened. The Devil’s mouth was open in a silent moan for a few moments, before his hips began to twitch, and suddenly the space around Dice’s cock became hot and slippery. He felt the Devil’s cock also spill out onto his legs, staining his trousers. The silent moan became a breathy whine as Dice continued to fuck him into intense oversensitivity.

          Dice found he didn’t care, though. Even as the Devil squirmed, trying to get him to stop thrusting, he kept fucking him, even releasing the beast’s arms and pulling his finger from his ass in order to grab his hips and pull his down further onto his cock.

          “Sh-shit, Dice...stop!” the Devil cries, trying to kick him away, before he finds that he is unable to move from the overstimulation. Dice continues for a few more moments before pulling out, finally delivering relief to the Devil. But he wasn’t done yet. He saunters to the other side of the chair, looking down at the Devil’s exhausted expression. He starts to rub at his cock, relishing in the confused look the beast gives him.

          Before long, he’s gripping at the back of the chair with his free hand, as he quickens the motions of his hand. The Devil soon realizes what is happening, but he’s unable to move away on shaky legs, and is instead given a face full of cum.

          Dice breathes deeply, smirking down at the sticky mess that is his former boss. “Satisfied?” he hums.

          “...F-fuck you, Dice…” the Devil wheezes, rubbing some cum away from his eye in order to safely open it and give Dice the strongest glare he could manage...which was pretty weak and pitiful in Dice’s eyes.

          “You’re welcome, Boss.” he replies. “How long does yer heat usually last?”

          “Few days…”

          “Well then. Perhaps if ya let me help ya out for the rest of it…” he begins, tucking himself back into his trousers.

           _ **“I just might forgive ya for that comment ya made.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years, and god, it shows. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Maybe I'll add more chapters later, maybe I won't.


End file.
